Dumbledore's Mistake
by LadyVindication
Summary: Snape was tired of bouncing between spy meetings and then being forgotten. Little did he know how Dumbledore planned to fix this problem. Side!Sibling Fic


A/N: (This chapter is from the POV of Snape)

Severus had just apparated to his house after a meeting with the Dark Lord, when he was flooed by Dumbledore for "an urgent consultation". Sighing, he looked longingly at his bed which he had seen little of for the past several weeks. Changing out of his Death Eaters robes, he grabbed his cloak and apparated to the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How did he get to the office?

Striding through the hallways he caught a couple of first years making out behind a statue and deducted twenty house points each, for being out of bed and for showing public affection. Feeling much better after that little run-in he made his way quickly to the gargoyles at the base of the headmasters office. He had never liked these detestable objects, with their doofy grins and lolling tongues they looked more like puppies than fearsome guards. He told them the password, which was Bubbalicous, and ascended the stairs thinking about how juvenile it was to use muggle candy as a password.

Not bothering to knock, he strode into the Headmasters office and was greeted by Fawkes' screech for interrupting it, but saw no sign of Dumbledore.

It was just like Dumbledore to invite someone over and not be there when they arrived. So to occupy himself, Severus wandered over to the odd collection of muggle artifacts that Dumbledore had accumulated.

"Ah, Severus, I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you."

Severus scowled as Dumbledore descended the stairs. The old bastard was incapable of asking for something straight out, instead he had to manipulate and corner someone into doing something for him, and Severus was not in the mood to be used.

Dumbledore walked toward the fireplace and stared into the flames for awhile before speaking.

"It has recently come to my attention that you are tired of playing just the lackey spy who spends his time jumping between meetings and then being forgotten. The task I have for you may turn the tides of the war, the information I am about to give you will be for your ears only."

Severus was interested but dared not show it, lest his enthusiasm be used against him. "And what would this world shattering information be?"

"Harry Potter was not an only child. He has a twin sister, who I in my own folly made disappear so as to shape Mr. Potter for his future destiny. I knew he would have a hard life, and would have the most important role in the future of our world. However, if he knew that he still had family left, he would not take the risks necessary to prepare him." Dumbledore slowly turned and looked into the cold, uncaring eyes of Severus before continuing. "Severe damage was done when I transplanted young Miss Potter into another time. I only hope that I can rectify my mistakes before they destroy everything we have worked so hard to create.

Severus couldn't breath. There was still a portion of Lily, his precious Lily, left in this cruel world? The knowledge that Harry was also Lily's son did not click in his mind. Harry would always remind him of James, the man who had stolen everything he had treasured and then destroyed it.

"And what, per say, does this information have to do with me?" he drawled, trying to hide his enthusiasm at the news he had just received.

Dumbledore tried to hide his embarrassment behind a cough, as he thought of the best way to inform Severus of what lay before him. "Well, you see, um, you knew Lily the best, and always had the greatest connection, so…"

Severus was beginning to get irritated with the old mans hedging around the point. "What exactly is it that you want?"

Dumbledore summed up as much energy as he could and looked into those cold, black eyes again. "I wish for you to take care of the child. Raise her as your own and guide her to the best of your knowledge. But most importantly, keep her safe from the reach of the Dark Lord."

A few moments of silence followed Dumbledore's explanation.

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong, you wish for me to take care of Lily Evans daughter?" Severus exclaimed in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. She is currently having her memory modified so that she won't remember anything about her past. But you should be able to see her in the morning. Until then, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look as though your about to fall over."

Severus was too stunned to respond with a sarcastic remark, or even sneer at the old mans love of the obvious. Instead he walked robotically to the castle gate and disapparated to his house at Spinners End before passing out on his bed.

He didn't wake up the next morning until well after ten o'clock, and his head felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't remember getting drunk so it wasn't a hangover, but he could barely walk without almost passing out so something must have happened. He lurched over to his potion stores and tried to find his anti-headache solution. It would have to do until he figured out what was wrong with him. What potion? Details are important.

Finally finding the potion in the back of the anti-curse salves (how on earth did it get there?), he guzzled down the entire contents of the vial. The effects were instantaneous, his head cleared and he could move without wanting to throw up.

Severus headed down to his lab in the basement to continue working on a new batch of Wolfsbane. He was halfway through the procedure when he remembered the meeting he had been to last night with Dumbledore and that he was supposed to go and see Lily's daughter this morning.

He took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable and had just grabbed his cloak when he realized that he had no idea where he was going. Dumbledore had failed to mention where the child was, and he hadn't thought to ask about it the night before.

He stood there for awhile, his hand inches from the doorknob, trying to decide what to do.

The sound of someone knocking on his door drew him out of his reverie. Annoyed that anyone should intrude upon his solitude he reached forward and practically ripped the front door off its hinges and glared daggers at the woman in his doorway.

She looked up at him unfazed and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Sophie Brown. Your daughter was discharged this morning, the removal of her memories was successful, when no-one came to pick her up we assumed that the message had been lost along the way, so I was assigned to bring her home safely."

Severus just looked at her speechless and not quite understanding what she was saying. Finally it sank in when she disentangled herself from the giant white blob attached to her side, and handed it to him. He soon realized that it was a child bundled up in blankets to keep out the chilly December air. As soon as the child left her grasp, the woman disappeared, leaving Severus standing there with no clue as to what to do next.

A/N: It took all of my courage to finally post my own writings on the web, but I sincerelly hope you will all Review. Tell me whether you liked it, hated it, have any questions, or just to say you read it. As all of the other writers out there will know, there is no point in writing if no one is going to read it. And the only way we know if you truly read our work is to review.


End file.
